


first ever gay porn i wrote

by qeenbunbun



Series: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) [2]
Category: handy mirandy fun time, my grandfathers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qeenbunbun/pseuds/qeenbunbun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>this actually very badly written when you look at it like this. written in the spud of the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first ever gay porn i wrote

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

*distant

"owch! what the fuck Ian!"

"you slapped my heart harder than i could ever slap you, james!"

"Ian.. I, I didn't know, do you mean what i think-?"

"yeah james just go back to her and pretend you didn't hear me, I know that's what you'll always do, ignore me and carry on."

"... How long."

"How long what-"

"don't play games with me Ian I'm serious."

"since that evening in wales, you know, the one you never wanted to talk about, the night you left me empty and believing if i searched for more you would give me back what you

had taken, the night i fell in love with you. the worst night of my life."

"you are joking, the worst of YOUR LIFE, I THOUGHT YOU THOUGHT I WAS DISGUSTING, I GAVE MYSELF TO YOU AND YOU TOLD ME TO LEAVE, THE DAY YOUR HEART WAS

BROKEN? HOW ABOUT THE DAY- THE DAY-"

"you're being serious"

"do you have any idea how it felt to watch you leave again. to feel like all i had been waiting for for YEARS, Ian, YEARS , to maybe come true? i heard what you said. so i did what

i had to do"

"take advantage of her to get over .. me. But you said-"

"YOU said you never wanted to see me ALIVE AGAIN, do you KNOW I ALMOST WENT THROUGH WITH IT. i almost... i searched through the city for days, weeks and that was too

much. I did not take advantage of lucy, she saved my life."

"James... i'm sorry, i had - oh _god_ james you could've.."

there was thud of knees hitting the ground, Ian clutches at james' knees and sobs.

overcome with it all FINALLY coming out (hehe) james joins him and they cry together, arm in arm. they haven't been this close since wales.

their foreheads touch as tears stream down their faces

they are breathing in each others air, staring deeply, searchingly into each others tears glazed eyes

Ian is the first one to make a move, inching forward their eyes closed and ian waits for James to meet him halfway. he needs to know this is what he wants.

feeling ian stop James sense this is his chance. His choice, the one he never had before and had longed for since that night five years ago. he knows he should stop. should

think, but before he registers what he's done the distance between them has closed and petal soft lips meet slight chapped ones but oh so perfect ones, and like that they fall 

together, a mess of limbs, tongue, teeth and tears. each trying to convey every emotion of five years with their lips.

James hands a re clawing down every piece of Ian he can reach and Ian bunches James' hair in his hands, holding onto the luscious locks like a lifeline.

Ian tugs at james' hair until that gorgeous throat is bared, mottled pink with a blush that seems to spread through both their entwined bodies, and starts ducking and kissing

with such a d fervor he might be an oasis in a desert of longing.

James lets out a guttural moan at the sensation and it reverberates through his body, suddenly it feels like they're wearing too many clothes.

Ian's jumper get's ripped off and hands are searching all over that perfect, slightly roughened skin, scarcely breaking away to remove james' top before they're scrabbling

at each other's skin, trying to feel as much as possible, as though it might disappear at any moment.

Ian straddles james and joins their hands together, pulling them down and letting James cup his hardness. feels how much he wants him.

"can I - ?" 

 and Vigorous nodding before Ian is being caressed through the material of his trousers, letting out a soft sigh of pleasure before james reaches out and with a smirk, unzips 

the flies, reaching in and touching, bare skin on skin.

Ian hisses sharply at the contact and bucks his hips out, James then takes out Ian's length and eyes it greedily, all the while stroking with feather light touches, not giving Ian

the satisfaction he most dearly craves.

Ian growls out in frustrated arousal at the successful tease and harshly reaches down to grab at james' erection, straining his trousers in an entirely endearing manner. James

groans unexpected contact and thrusts upwards in search of more delicious friction.

Ian contemplates giving a little tease of his own, simply out of spite, but decides its too much and reaches in to pull out James' erect cock, jutting out in such a way Ian might 

have laughed if they both weren't so desperate right now.

Ian holds out thee palm of his hand to James' face,

"spit."

after a brief moment of lust-addled confusion, James licks a wet stripe up Ian's outstretched hand and sucks two fingers into his mouth, working them like he would a shaft,

moaning obscenely.

Ian could have finished just watching the way James' cheeks hollowed out around his digits, adding more suction, but not like this. they had to end this together. with that 

resolved in his mind, more sober in wake of realization that this would not last, he withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his tongue, kissing at a more languorous pace,

slow and hot and intense.

Ian then took both their lengths and lined them together, glistening with precum and saliva as he formed a tight passageway for them to thrust into.

james gasped heavily into the kiss and they seperated a few millimetres simply to breath, and watch as they both stroked against each other, Ian's hand now linked to a slightly 

larger one. they always fitted together perfectly, and this instance was no exception. James was now making soft mewling noises to join the wet rythmic slap of their lovemaking.

knowing they were both so near the edge Ian gripped harder and they both thrusted faster in a duet of passion, James was now full on moaning, without any pretense of control

reaching higher and higher in volume and Ian knew it was only seconds, his own arousal ratcheting higher and higher with each second to the point of almost pain.

Ian decided to steal the would be scream with a press of lips as he felt more than saw James tip over the edge into ecstasy.

Ian pulled back to watch as stream after stream of white ribboned from James' length, and with that image searing into his memory, he tipped over the edge himself grunting

animalistically

When Ian came back to himself  he was sticky and cold, but when his eyes lay upon a thoroughly debauched James; blushed all over, blissful glazed over eyes staring back at him 

with such relief, happiness and hope. in his sates sleepy mind his heart could've expanded to fill the world knowing there was another chance with this beautiful man.

 


End file.
